kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyrule
Hyrule (originally from Zelda) is an ancient kingdom that once thrived on Earth for 6,000 years. 4,000 years ago, the Hyruleans were banished from Earth by the original World Government, leaving only a few humans and other creatures behind. The banished Hyruleans found a new home on a similar planet in the Nintendia Galaxy, consisting of members of their races, and thus the planet was named New Hyrule. History For the entirety of Hyrule's existence, the kingdom had been plagued and targeted by demons, led by Demon King Demise, and later his reincarnation Ganondorf Dragmire. The demons were faught and slain by the "Hero of Time," Link, and Princess Zelda, both of whom would be reincarnated across generations to continue the ongoing battle. When the Hyruleans fled the planet, Link and Zelda stayed behind so their descendants could still protect the world from demons. When New Hyrule was established on the New Planet, a new royal family assumed the throne, but would await the day Zelda's descendants returned. When they proved their selves to be royal blood, the throne would be returned to them. Races Hylians Hylians heavily resemble humans, with their distinct traits being long ears and short bodies. Sheikah The Sheikah are white-haired Hylians who live in canyons and specialize in stealth and Ninjutsu. The Yiga are a sub-tribe of Sheikah who are loyal to Ganondorf or other demons. *Koko *Cottla *Purah *Kokiel *Kigo (Yiga) *Kohga (Yiga) Gerudo Gerudo are brown-skinned Hylians who are much taller and have red hair. The Gerudo are all women and usually ban men from their territories. Ganondorf was the only known Gerudo man in history, and as per tradition, he was made King. After the chaos that transpired because of Ganon, they dropped this tradition. Wind Tribe The Wind Tribe is a race of Hylians with red hair who live in the Cloud Tops. Most of them are airbenders. Zora The Zora are a race of fish humanoids, similar to Fishmen. They typically roam naked and have webbed hands and feet, and their heads resemble any type of fish, such as sharks, mantas, etc.. Parella The Parella are another water tribe who live in Lake Floria in Faron Woods. They have seahorse heads with coral tops and jellyfish bodies. Rito The Rito are bird humanoids that resemble various types of birds. The Rito run the world's media business and have ties to Intergalactic News. *Ko'an *Medoh *Nighlo (an owl) *Tsao Chicken (a Cucco) *Dosey (a dodo) Murdo The Murdo are crow Rito who primarily operate in the mafia. They like to ask people for personal information. Goron Gorons are a race of stone humanoids who live on mountains and eat rocks. They are immune to lava and can roll at great speeds. Kokiri The Kokiri are Hylian children who dwell in large forests and never age. All Kokiri have fairy guardians. The legendary Peter Pan was a Kokiri and his fairy was Tinkerbelle. *Cassiopea Jades Korok The Koroks are "evolved" Kokiri who have become one with nature. They are wooden creatures with stubby hands and feet, with leaf faces. They like to hide around Hyrule in clever places and reward seeds to those who can find them. Minish Minish dwell within forests and towns on Hyrule, the same as other diverse planets. They are mostly friends with Kokiri and Koroks. Oocca The Oocca are a small bird race with yellow feathers, but bald, white heads with long necks, as well as human-like faces. They can fly and glide humans across gaps similar to Cuccos. Keaton The Keaton are yellow fox creatures with three tails, similar to kitsune. They will only appear to people who wear a Keaton Mask, and can be found in Moving Grass. There is a similar species on Mira called Phonex. Kikwi The Kikwi are forest creatures with brown, furry bodies and bushy plant tails. They were also native to Flora. Mogma Mogmas are a race of mole humanoids who dwell on volcanoes. They typically dig around underground in search of treasure. Anouki The Anouki are a snow race of humanoid beings with antlers. Zuna The Zuna are a desert tribe from the Desert of Doubt's oasis. Locations Hyrule Castle Town Castle Town is the capital of the planet, where the titular Hyrule Castle stands and the Royal Family lives. Zoldyck Estate The Zoldyck Estate (from Hunter x Hunter) is a plot of land where the Zoldyck Mansion is surrounded by a forest inside a barrier. Only the strong are allowed entry into its giant steel door. Death Mountain Death Mountain is the volcano home to the Gorons. Smaug's lair lies in the canyon underneath the volcano. The Sky Hyrule has many Sky Islands above the planet, home to various races. *'Oocca City' - the city where the bird tribe of Oocca reside. Only by using the Sky Cannon can one fly to this city, as a magic spell hides it from ships. *'Cloud Tops' - a town that the Wind Tribe calls home. They used magic combined with their airbending to move their palace from the land to the sky centuries ago. Fireworks Factory The Fireworks Factory is a Boogey Pirates fortress built on a volcano. Belonging to the Flame Division, it produces fireworks for ammunition. Flamin' Park Built near another volcano, it is an amusement park owned by the Flame Division, with fire-themed attractions. Deep Dark Trench This is a deep trench in the connecting point of two continents, and cuts deep beneath the seafloor. It has floating, glowing fish and sea flora. It is a base for the Boogey Pirates. Stories It's Appeared *Sector $ (cameo) *Index and the World Rings *Operation: MONARCH *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars Category:Planets Category:Crossover Locations Category:Hyruleans